In recent years, a memory system including a non-volatile memory is known. The memory system internally executes moving of data. Therefore, total quantity of data written to the non-volatile memory is more than total quantity of data written from a host to the memory system. A ratio of the total quantity of data written to the non-volatile memory with respect to the total quantity of data written from the host to the memory system is desired to be reduced as much as possible.